


Snow

by ecklainer



Category: Glee, blaine anderson - Fandom, klaine - Fandom, kurt hummel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecklainer/pseuds/ecklainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snow brings memories for Blaine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

Snow.

Of course there's more snow.

While everyone else is complaining about it, Blaine is actually pretty fond of it. At the start of November he wasn't. Couldn't stand the memories that came with the snow.

Snowball fights..... With Kurt.

Snow angels...... With Kurt.

Making snowmen........ With Kurt.

But after that Thanksgiving phone call and wonderful Christmas surprise the snow memories seemed to change.

Snowball fights..... With Kurt worried about his hair.

Snow angels..... Holding hands with Kurt.

Making snowmen..... Wearing Kurt's fashionable attire of course. He'd have it no other way. (Blaine snuck in a bowtie.)

But after the wedding, Valentines day, it seemed the freshly fallen snow had brought new memories with it!

The snowflakes catching in Kurt's slightly tasseled hair walking to the building, after making out in the car.

How the snow-white complexion lay under him that night.

Staring out the hotel window at the snow in the trees the next morning, wrapped up in Kurt's arms.

Yes, the snow brings many good memories for Blaine now….. and he can't wait to see the future ones!


End file.
